Who Says You Get What You Deserve?
by Emry Skye
Summary: After Harry and Ginny break up, Hermione has to find Harry before he falls into a life of depression.  She may even help him realize that what we receive isn't necessarily what we deserve.


Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've written a story, but here's my first Harry Potter story in a while. Sorry, it's totally Harry/Hermione for all of you canon lovers, but I always liked them together. Anyways, let me know what you think, this is a one-shot so there won't be any updates. I am however, working on a Harry Potter/Prince of Persia crossover but it won't be out for a while...or at least until I get a little further ahead.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters.**

Who Says You Get What You Deserve?

Hermione sat nervously on the couch in front of the fireplace of Grimmauld Place. Ron had owled her earlier that evening to let her know that Harry and Ginny had broken up and that Harry had disappeared shortly after. Hermione flooed directly to Grimmauld Place to see if Harry had returned home, but she found the old house empty. Panic started to set in. If Harry didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

Her first instinct was to go out and find him, but on second thought she decided to wait for him to come home. She sent a message to Ron that she hadn't found him and what she intended to do. He replied a little while later that he thought it was a good idea and that he and George were going to look for him. That had been over four hours ago. It was nearing two o'clock in the morning now and Ron had just sent Pig over to tell her they still hadn't found him but that they were going to start again in the morning.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She just stared at the orange flames of the fire hoping that Harry would turn up soon. She took a deep breath and pulled her knees to her chest under the blanket she found next to the couch. Resting her chin on her folded arms, she waited.

The past five years had been relatively peaceful for the three friends with nothing but the normal stresses of growing up to worry about after the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione's job as a healer kept her busy, but she always made sure to have enough time to spend with her friends. Her love life on the other hand was a little less hectic. She had recently started dating Justin Finch-Fletchley after running into him a few times at work, but they had both realized they were better off as friends and let their romantic relationship die.

If Hermione was honest with herself, she would have to admit that the reasons her love life was at such a standstill was because she was trying to bury feelings she had for Harry. But falling in love with your best friend was not allowed. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a door opening and shutting. Heavy, slow footsteps on the hallway floor soon revealed the disheveled and unkempt form of Harry Potter.

"Harry," Hermione breathed as she got up from the couch and hugged him tightly. Harry didn't respond to the hug at all, just stood there surprised.

"Where have you been?" she asked him pulling away to look at his face. "Ron and George have been looking for you all night and I've been worried sick." Harry looked at her for another moment before sidestepping her and walking further into the room. He took a long drink from the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"Harry, how much have you had to drink?" she asked as she walked over to him where he had flopped down into a seat on the couch.

"Not nearly enough," he mumbled before bringing the bottle to his lips again. Hermione made a grab for the bottle but Harry held it firmly in his grip. He glared at her for a second before she let go of it as she glared back at him.

"Harry, Ron told me what happened with Ginny," Hermione started. "I'm so sorry you're hurting right now, but you need to give me that bottle. Drinking isn't going to help you deal with your break up."

"You're right, Hermione," Harry answered still not looking at her, but staring at the fire. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she put her hand out to take the bottle from him.

"But that's not why I'm drinking."

Hermione froze, confused as Harry took another long drink.

"No, I'm drinking for a far more depressing reason." He paused and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and took another drink. Hermione felt her heart sink as he pushed her away.

"Harry, I know it's hard, but you don't have to go through this alone. You have Ron and me," she tried.

"Do I?" Harry asked roughly.

Hermione opened her mouth in shock and looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? You know Ron and I will always be there for you," Hermione answered defensively. Harry leaned back into the couch and ran a hand over his face.

"After I left the Burrow, I went to Hyde Park to walk around for a bit," Harry started to explain still not looking at Hermione. "Breaking up with Ginny was hard, yes, but not as hard as the realization that I made."

"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?" Hermione yelled at him finally getting frustrated. He wasn't making any sense.

"I've been thinking a lot about the past, the future, things that tend to come up when a good thing goes bad," he paused for another drink. "I never even gave that prophecy and what it meant a second thought until tonight and you know what I found out?" he finally looked over at her. The look chilled Hermione's blood. It was so forlorn, so defeated that she couldn't believe it was Harry she was looking at.

"I found out that the prophecy wasn't my true destiny. No, it was just the trigger that set up my true destiny. The only thing I'm meant for. Loneliness. The first eleven years of my life that I remember were spent in a cupboard by myself, every year Voldemort tried some new plot to come back I ended up on my own. I was all alone when Cedric died, Sirius left me alone, Dumbledore's gone. Lupin and Tonks are gone. Ron has disappeared a few times over the years, hell, during sixth year the only time you ever talked to me was to scold me," he took another drink. "So I ask again, how long will you and Ron 'always be there' for me?"

Hermione looked him in the eye not sure what to say. She opened her mouth a few times but Harry continued before she could say anything.

"Ron is already married and starting his life with Luna. You and Justin are making a go of it so it's only a matter of time before you start to pull away as well."

He got up and walked over to the fire. Hermione was fighting the lump that had formed in her throat and the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him, but she let him continue.

"Not that I blame either one of you for moving on. That was the point of destroying Voldemort after all; to make sure that people could live peacefully, happily even, without fear. I was stupid to think that I would be one of those people. I should know by now my life won't ever allow for that." He finished off the bottle, threw it hard into the fireplace and watched as it shattered into pieces.

"Harry, I know you feel like you're all alone right now, but trust me when I say that there will be a day when you find a woman who loves you with all her heart," Hermione said as she walked over to him. "You just need to take some time, get through this and keep looking. Who knows it may even be someone right in front of you." Hermione hoped she wasn't being too obvious; this was the last way she wanted to tell Harry she was in love with him.

"As much as I hope you're right, Hermione, I just don't think there is anyone out there for me. The only women in my life who know me as a person are Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasely and you. Two of them are married, one is in a new relationship, and the other told me she wasn't in love with me anymore. Every other girl I've ever met wants the fame."

He turned and began to walk toward the stairs that led to the bedrooms leaving a speechless Hermione in his wake.

"Are you staying the night?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I believe the room next to mine is all made up, but I don't know about the others."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Hermione murmured as she slowly followed him up the stairs. Harry just shrugged and kept walking. He paused with his hand on the doorknob to his room. Hermione hadn't even taken notice of him as she walked past him, trying to keep her still welling tears at bay. She was about to walk into her room when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Hermione," he said and she looked up at him. "Thanks for trying to help. I don't want you to think that I resent you or Ron for what you have, I'm glad you're both happy."

"Harry, you can be happy too. You just need to get yourself out of this cycle of self-pity before you allow it to consume you. The world is full of unhappy people who are angry because they didn't get what they think they deserve." She walked over to him and put one hand on his arm and one on his cheek. "Happiness doesn't come without heartache. Every broken heart teaches us to appreciate the loved ones that we have."

Harry smiled sadly at her before pulling her into a hug. He kissed the side of her head and Hermione felt her heart race in her chest.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered before disappearing into his room and Hermione went to the guest room.

XXX

A few months passed since Harry and Ginny's break up. Hermione had been busy with work as Hogwarts had just let out for the summer and there had been more incidents of accidental magic as the students returned home. She sat at her desk finishing a chart from the last patient she had just seen when she received a note from Harry. She read it quickly hoping he hadn't cancelled their lunch plans, but she was sorely disappointed. Frustrated, she threw the note in the bin under her desk and let out groan.

Harry had scarcely left Grimmauld Place since the night Hermione had talked with him. Work and work related emergencies were the only times he left home and anytime he made plans with Ron or Hermione, he ended up cancelling last minute. Ron had even managed to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for the two of them, and Harry hadn't even accepted the invitation this time. Hermione was beginning to worry that the depression Harry had fallen into was never going to leave and that eventually her and Ron would be pushed away as well.

She paced the length of her office for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do with Harry when one of her colleagues informed her that her next patient was already waiting for her.

"Thank you Carter," she barely spoke as she pinched the bridge of her nose. With a resigned sigh she left her office to attend her patient. The stress of worrying about Harry and the stress from work was starting to get to her; she could feel herself getting sick. Before she opened the door to the room her patient was in, Hermione made up her mind.

"I'm going to see him after work and sort this thing out," she thought to herself.

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place a little after seven that night. She had needed a little time to relax at home after her busy day and changed into a more comfortable outfit of jeans and a hoodie before leaving for Harry's place. She landed in the fireplace and found the room cold and empty. Dusting off the remnants of Floo Powder, she walked a little further noticing that the place looked clean and taken care of as opposed to the mess that she was expecting.

"Harry?" she called out toward the kitchen. There was no answer so she searched the downstairs only to find nothing. She ventured up the stairs and checked his room. It was clean as well, but it was clear that Harry had not been in there since he had woken up; whenever that was. She walked further down the hall and checked all the rooms before she noticed the slightest sliver of light coming out from the door at the end of the hallway.

Hermione walked toward the door that led to the library and pushed it open. She scanned the room looking for any sign of Harry before entering the room. It looked as if Harry had expanded it; it was much larger than she remembered it being. There were more bookcases in the room, she was certain of that and in the far corner it looked as if a small reading area had been added with a window, fireplace, two oversized armchairs and a couch.

"Harry?" Hermione tried again.

Still there was no response, but an arm stretched out over the top of the couch. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Harry sat up and ran a hand through his hair before stretching both hands over his head. Hermione noticed he was shirtless and took a steadying breath.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up here," he said as he got up. "I knew your curiosity as to why I kept cancelling was going to get the better of you."

"My curiosity be damned. It's you I'm worried about," Hermione answered angrily as he walked up to her. She gave him a once over and her anger dissipated slightly, but she was still very agitated. "Although, you don't look too pale and the house is in good shape so I suppose you're doing all right."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked over to another bookshelf.

"What have you been doing Harry? I know you don't leave the house unless it's for work. Being holed up in this here with only Kreacher for company can't be healthy."

"I'm just trying to sort out a few things, Hermione. Nothing to worry about," he said not facing her.

"Nothing to worry about?" Hermione shouted. "Harry, you've almost completely disappeared from society, you never see anyone, any time you make plans with Ron or me you cancel. It's time to get out of this house, get some exercise, start living again." Hermione was almost pleading with him by the end of her rant. This was not the life that she, Harry and Ron had fought so hard to keep Harry alive for and it killed her to see him like this.

"Have you ever read _Treasure Island_ Hermione?" Harry asked as he turned and headed back toward the couch he had been laying on. Hermione followed him and sat in one of the armchairs.

"Yes, I read it with my grandmother when I was eight or nine. But that has nothing to do with what we were just talking about," Hermione replied.

"What about _Frankenstein_? Or _Pride and Prejudice_?" Harry ignored her. Hermione nodded that she had and waited for Harry to continue.

"I can see why you read so much," he started. "I like being lost in a story and forgetting everything else happening around me."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what Harry had been doing all this time. Instead of living his life, he was living through the stories he was reading, fictional stories.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said the last time you were here," Harry said. "About heartache and appreciating what you have. I realized that the self-pity cycle as you so aptly put it was not the life I want, but that I also don't really know what I want out of life. With Voldemort around, I was never really allowed to think about the future until fifth year and even then it was only to think about a career. I never considered what life would be like if I survived." He blinked a few times then looked over at her and smiled.

"My partner at work was asking me the other day what he thought he should buy his son for his birthday. He said he was going through his superhero phase reading comic books and playing with action figures. He asked who my favorite superhero was when I was growing up."

Harry trailed off and looked into the unlit fireplace. Hermione felt the familiar lurch in her heart as she realized once again how cruel life had been for him.

"I didn't have an answer. So, when I got home that night, I started searching in here for all the storybooks I could find. The Black family library was not exactly full of them, so I had to do a bit of searching."

"Wh-which ones did you get?" Hermione choked out as she moved to the couch closer to him.

"I started with the Brothers Grimm, then moved on to Robert Louis Stevenson, a little Charles Dickens, a few little Disney books I found in Muggle London," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows and a smile, "I even read most of Jane Austen's books."

Hermione let a small laugh out before she wiped her eyes that had been leaking tears for a few moments.

"All good stories," Hermione agreed. "But Harry, you can't ignore your friends wishing for things that only happen in books. Real life is hard and things don't always work out, but having your friends around you makes it easier."

She was definitely pleading with him now; something she only did when she was scared for his safety. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"I know, 'Mione," he draped an arm over her shoulders and hugged her. "I promise I'm not wasting away in here, I'm just trying to catch up on all the things I missed out on while I was either being ignored by the world or trying to escape Voldemort. Like I said, things I needed to sort out for myself."

"Well, ok then," Hermione eventually conceded. "I could come up with a list of books for you to read if you like. During the summers I tried to read muggle novels as a way to offset all the homework we had."

"That would be great," Harry smiled.

"Just promise me you'll try to get out of here more and come see Ron and me and the rest of the Weasleys. You scare me when you close yourself off like this."

"I promise you, I won't ever do that to you again," he squeezed her tighter.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione trying to control her emotions enough and Harry lost in thought.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Or do you and Justin have plans tonight?" he finally asked.

Hermione looked at him, confused for a moment.

"Harry, Justin and I have been broken up for nearly three months. Long before you and Ginny," she explained pulling away to look at him.

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it was a mutual thing, no hard feelings whatsoever," she smiled at him. "Now come on, I'm starving."

XXX

Harry had done a complete turnaround in the last month. He was inviting Ron and Hermione to go out with him, had a party for George's birthday that he planned with the help of Hermione and Luna and had even surprised Hermione one day at work and taken her to lunch. Things between Harry and Ginny didn't seem to be awkward for either of them when Harry would go to the Burrow for Sunday dinners. In fact, the two of them seemed to have reverted back to their old friendship and Harry even gave Ginny his best wishes for her new relationship with Neville. Hermione had been afraid that seeing Ginny would restart his spiral into depression, but it seemed to be the closure he needed. She was relieved he was coming out of his depression and not falling back into it.

She had invited Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Harry to her place for dinner and a movie afterward. The Weasley's and Neville were still getting used to television and movies and were fascinated with all the non magical shows they saw. Hermione used it as an easy way to educate them on muggles.

Harry was helping her clean up the kitchen as Hermione was trying to teach Ron how to use the DVD player. A few minutes later, Hermione unceremoniously fell into one of the kitchen table chairs and yawned.

"Did Ron get it?"

"No not really, I told him to practice on the one I got him last Christmas before he broke mine."

"Good idea. Everything about tonight was a good idea," Harry said over his shoulder as he finished rinsing the last plate, "Except for the movie choice. I would much rather have watched _Indiana Jones_ than _Bridget Jones's Diary_."

"I thought you liked _Pride and Prejudice_," Hermione chuckled. "It's basically the same thing."

Harry gave her a pointed look over his shoulder and put the plate away. Hermione laughed harder. He dried his hands and sat across from her.

"Thanks for cleaning my kitchen, you really didn't have to do that," Hermione said with another yawn.

"It was no problem," he waved it off. "Besides, the rate you're going who knows when you would have gotten around to it."

"Yeah well, Bridget usually puts me to sleep. My mother bought that gift for our family white elephant exchange last Christmas and yours truly got stuck with it. I think Ginny pulled the wrappings off it right before I put it in."

Harry laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"That settles it then, next time we watch _Indiana Jones._ Now go on get to bed before you fall asleep on the table."

"Fine with me," she smiled. "Guest room is yours if you want it."

"Thanks, I think I'll take it," he answered.

After a quick change into her light blue pajama pants and white shirt, Hermione remembered how drafty the guest room could be. She opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled out an old quilt her grandmother had made. She made her way down the hallway and softly knocked on the door to Harry's room.

"Come in," was the muffled reply.

"Hey, I just brought you another blanket. It tends to get colder in here than the rest of the flat."

"Thanks," Harry said as he took the blanket and spread it over the bed.

"Are you really reading right now? Aren't you tired?" she said when she noticed he was sitting in the uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, just a little bit before I go to bed. _The Count of Monte Cristo_ is just too hard to put down."

"It's one of my favorites," Hermione admitted. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Hey, 'Mione?" Harry called before she could leave the room. "I don't think I've ever asked you this, but when you imagine the life you want in the future, what do you see?"

Hermione was surprised by the question and was hesitant to answer.

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious. Edmond Dantes here had the future he was planning for ripped away from him. I was just wondering if anyone in reality ever got the life they wanted."

"I think some people do. Look at the Weasleys, or my parents or Ron and Luna for that matter," Hermione said. "As for me, I haven't gotten it yet, but I haven't given up on it yet either."

"What do you want?" Harry asked putting his book down and reclining in his seat as Hermione crossed over to the bed.

Hermione let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, Harry was staring intently at her, leaning toward her.

"I want a man who loves me as much as I love him. A family with him."

"You want kids?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, blushing slightly. "I've always wanted kids, but after meeting the Weasley's and seeing how chaotic their lives were, I knew I wanted a lot." Hermione's blush increased and Harry's smile widened.

"I think I'd like to have a lot of kids too," Harry agreed after a while. "I don't know if I'd be any good as a father, kids intimidate me a bit. But I think I'd like having a child with the woman I love."

It was Hermione's turn to smile.

"So you haven't given up yet either then eh?"

"No," he replied. "You were right again. Night 'Mione."

"Good night Harry."

She left the room with one last small smile.

"I think I've finally seen what has been right in front of my face this whole time," he said to himself as he got into bed.

Harry was gone the next morning before Hermione woke up. His bed was made and the room cleaner than when he got there. Hermione was a little disappointed that he was already gone but went to the kitchen to make breakfast and figure out what she was going to do with her day off. Harry had already helped her with this though. A note with his familiar handwriting was hanging on the refrigerator waiting for her. It gave her a location and time to meet him and specific instructions on to wear warm clothes.

A few hours later, dressed in her forest green sweater, black pea coat, nice jeans and black boots, Hermione Apparated to the location Harry had left for her. When she appeared where she was to meet Harry, the sight took her breath away. She was standing at the top of a hill that looked down over a small estate. The manicured gardens below her could rival any seen in any of the royal palaces and woods around it were more beautiful than any she had ever encountered. A large manor sat at the head of the gardens while a small town could be seen beyond it in the distance. Hermione was so lost in the beauty of the lands around her that she forgot she was supposed to meet Harry. That is, until she felt someone wrap their arms around her and pull her against him.

"Do you like it?" Harry's voice whispered in her ear as she felt the weight of his head on her shoulder.

"It's breathtaking," Hermione sighed. "I like it very much indeed." She relaxed into his embrace without thinking.

"That it is," he agreed. "Hermione, I know I can be a bit thick sometimes, especially when it comes to relationships and love. But usually I figure things out, I just can't believe that I was so blind for so long."

Harry's words were beginning to sink in as she realized that Harry's arms were wrapped around her. She pulled away from him afraid she may have been caught indulging herself and started to walk away from him. Harry followed close behind.

"If you'll agree to it, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight," he stopped, "On a date."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she stopped too.

"Really?" Harry just nodded in response as a smile to match her broke out on his own face.

Hermione hugged him tightly and answered with a strong and happy "yes." Harry brought her in for another hug and before releasing her brushed his lips against hers. The kiss grew slowly into a sweet, but passionate first kiss.

"I think I'm very much in danger of falling in love with you Miss Granger," he said as they broke apart.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him confusion evident in her tone.

"Hermione, I've always loved you. I just never allowed myself to be in love with you before."

Hermione laughed as she took his hand.

"You know what Mr. Potter? I think I'm very much in danger of falling even deeper in love with you."

Her words caught him off guard for a minute, but as his brain processed the information he regained his composure.

"Well, there's nothing to hold you back now is there?" Harry asked with a smirk. Hermione shook her head with a smile and kissed full on the lips.

"Come on, let me show you around," Harry smiled when they finally pulled away from each other to breath.

"Harry we can't just walk around someone else's property."

"We're not, I know the owner," he explained as he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Who is it?"

"Me," he said with a smug grin. "Hermione, welcome to Padrigan's Ridge, the House of Potter."

XXX

Christmas Eve the following year was being held at Padrigan's Ridge for two reasons: one, it was a sort of coming out party for the House of Potter as Harry and Hermione had finally finished restoring the estate so that it was habitable. Two, it was the only place with a room big enough to hold all of the guests outside of Hogwarts. With the Weasleys and Hermione's parents the guest list was already at about thirty, but when Harry had run into a few more of their old classmates in Diagon Alley, the list was pushing fifty.

The week before the party, Hermione and Harry had moved into Padrigan's Ridge instead of constantly Apparating back and forth from their flats. Preparations were going well with the help of Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron. Ginny and Luna had promised to help Hermione with the food and decorations while Harry, Ron and Neville finished up a few odds and ends things in the gardens. The longer the friends worked on getting everything ready, the earlier they arrived and the later they left. Hermione eventually just told the four of them to pack a suitcase and move in with her and Harry through the end of the week. It was better than listening to Ron complain about how tired he was in the mornings and shaking Ginny awake a few moments after she arrived every day.

"Place looks bloody brilliant," George said as he walked through the front foyer and shook Harry's hand.

"Thanks, but the girls were the ones that took care of everything in here," Harry admitted with a nod of his head toward Hermione and Ginny who were talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"I figured as much," George laughed. "No way you, Ron and Neville could ever put together something like this."

George walked into the party as Harry greeted the next people to arrive.

It didn't take long for the party to get into full swing. There was Christmas music playing throughout the house as people sat to talk and catch up with each other. The back gardens had been opened up and a few heating spells had been placed to keep the occupants from freezing in the cold December air.

Harry had insisted on setting up a small playground to the side of the gardens for the Weasley grandchildren, Teddy and a few of the other youngsters their friends had produced since Hogwarts. It was nice to see them all laughing and giggling as they climbed the slides and chased each other.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were floating around the party making sure everything was going smoothly. Harry was surprised at how gracefully Hermione slipped into the role of hostess; it suited her. He was standing in a group with his old dorm mates exchanging a few laughs and sharing a few drinks. He caught Hermione's eye as she took a seat next to Fleur and Angelina Weasley and winked at her. She gave a secretive smile back to him before turning her attention to the two women she was with. Harry reached into his pocket and his fingers locked around a small box. His chest swelled with excitement.

"What are you suddenly so happy about?" Ron asked as he bumped Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at the other men standing around him. All their attention was fixed on him, each wearing a knowing smirk.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"Uh huh," Ron said with a smile. "Are you sure you weren't just staring at your girlfriend and are embarrassed you got caught?"

"Ron, I can honestly say that looking at Hermione will never embarrass me."

"Good to know mate, because if you break her heart, I'll break your legs," Ron teased and took a swig of his firewhiskey.

"You didn't break his legs when he broke up with Ginny," Dean Thomas pointed out. He immediately shut his mouth and an awkward silence fell over the group.

"Well, in all fairness she broke up with me," Harry said to try and alleviate the awkwardness. "And besides, everything worked out the way it was supposed to. She married Neville here and they couldn't be happier. And Hermione and I have been together almost two years and haven't been happier."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I'm actually surprised the two of you didn't get together sooner."

"So am I," Harry muttered. "So am I."

"Goodbye Lavender," Hermione gave her old dorm mate a hug. "It was so good to see you."

"Bye Hermione. You should make this Christmas party a new tradition; it was so much fun, thank you."

"We'll think about it," Harry added with a smile as he walked up behind Hermione.

"You should, I'm sure everyone would make it a point to show up," Seamus said. "You ready Lav?"

"Yeah. Thanks again," she said with one last hug for Hermione and Harry. Harry and Hermione watched them walk to the gates before they Disapparated.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. Hermione let out a sigh, leaned into him and put a hand on his.

"Who's still here?" Hermione asked as she closed her eyes.

"Your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Luna."

"Oh, so the house is empty then," she laughed. Harry chuckled and the vibrations from his chest made Hermione shiver.

"Just about. You know, I don't think I've kissed you since this morning," he commented after a moment. "I'm afraid we're going to have to fix that."

"If we must," Hermione teased as she turned around and touched her lips to his gently. She had just moved her hand to his hair when they were interrupted.

"Oi! I found them," came the loud and definitely unwelcome voice of Ron. Harry turned and glared at him as Hermione dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

"Ron you prat," Harry glowered.

"Sorry mate, but Hermione's parents and my parents have been waiting to say goodbye to you for twenty minutes."

"C'mon, we better go back," Hermione whispered as she pulled him with her back into the house and followed Ron.

The Weasley's and Grangers were standing next to the fireplace talking amicably when the three of them arrived.

"Found 'em snogging by the front door," Ron smiled as everyone turned to look in their direction. Hermione hit the back of his head while Harry took a swing at his shoulder. Everyone else in the room laughed.

"We've got to be getting home," Mrs. Granger said as the laughter died down. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"I really don't understand why you insist on going home tonight, especially since you're just coming back over tomorrow," Hermione said.

"After this big extravagant party and the weeks it's taken to plan, I'm sure you and Harry want a chance to relax for a bit," Mr. Granger chimed in as he gave his daughter a hug. Over her shoulder, he winked at Harry.

"It's not like there isn't an extra room around here," Hermione mumbled.

"I know darling, but you know how your father is. He likes to sleep in his own bed," Mrs. Granger explained. With a nod of understanding, Hermione hugged her mother before the Grangers took a hold of Harry's arms and the three disappeared.

"Your parents are wonderful," Molly Weasley said as she moved to hug Hermione as well. "But I shouldn't be surprised; they are _your_ parents after all."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. And thank you so much for inviting them to dinner tomorrow night. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Well, not having you and Harry at Christmas dinner last year just didn't feel right and I couldn't steal you away from your family. Anyways, you're family to us; it's about time they were as well."

"Happy Christmas," Hermione choked out as she hugged the elder woman tightly.

"Happy Christmas, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley smiled. She hugged Mr. Weasley goodbye and with a soft pop, the Weasley's were gone.

"You all right?" Harry whispered in her ear when he returned and she tried to gather herself. She nodded and took a deep breath.

Ron and Luna came into the large parlor where Harry and Hermione had been saying goodbye to everyone. Ron was carrying a large suitcase and Luna was right behind him.

"Are you leaving as well?" Hermione asked dumbfounded that everyone seemed to be clearing out even though they were all getting together again the next day.

"Yeah. As fun as it's been hanging out with you two, we're ready to go home."

They said their goodbyes to the two couples and in less than five minutes, Harry and Hermione were completely alone. They stood in silence for a few moments getting used to the tranquil demeanor that had settled over the house.

Harry loosened his tie and began to walk toward the stairs.

"I don't know about you, but my pajamas, a blanket, a bottle of wine, a fireplace and you right next to me sound great right now," he thought out loud.

"As soon as I put these in the library," Hermione gestured to the two piles of books she had collected as Christmas presents, "I'll meet you down here." Harry nodded and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

He changed into his green and black plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt then ran back downstairs to set everything up before Hermione got down there. When she entered the room, Harry was already sitting on the couch, fire roaring in front of him and two wine glasses sitting on the table his feet were propped up on.

"Well doesn't this look cozy," she teased as she took a seat next to him and snuggled into his side. Harry just smiled and pulled her closer.

"As tired as I am, that was a lot of fun," she yawned. "It's eerie how quiet this place is now though."

Harry just nodded in agreement and played with the small box that was hidden between his leg and the armrest of the couch. He took a deep steadying breath.

"You know 'Mione, we could fill up this house ourselves," he started as he turned to look her in the face. He watched the blush rise in her cheeks before continuing. He pulled his arm away from behind her and took both of her hands in his.

"You, Miss Granger are the most intelligent, beautiful and loving person I have ever met and there is not a day that goes by that I don't thank a higher power for bringing you into my life. As it is, I'm not sure what I did to deserve such loyalty and affection from such a wonderful woman, but I'll take what I can get," he chuckled. Hermione laughed softly as well and she looked down at their hands.

"Harry, I—"

"You've helped me through so much," he interrupted her before she could reply. "Saved me from so many different things, including myself and I can honestly say I would be lost without you. You are my lover, best friend and true love. I know that I have asked so much of you already, and you have unquestionably and faithfully done all of it. I have one last favor to ask of you though."

He pulled the box out of its hiding place and heard Hermione's gasp before he managed to get it open. He looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and glassy from the welling tears, one hand was over her mouth, the other, her left hand, resting on the crook of his elbow.

"You've already made me the happiest man in the world, will you allow me to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman in the world," he paused and gulped, his nerves getting the better of him for a second, "and consent to be my wife?"

Hermione was absolutely silent as Harry opened the small box. Inside was a white gold band sprinkled with smaller diamonds along it. In the center was a medium sized, cushion-cut diamond.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed as she looked at the ring then back up into his eyes. Her face broke into a smile as she nodded. A stifled "yes" was followed by a much stronger "yes" as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was short, but Harry lightly pushed her away just far enough so he could slip the ring on her finger. Once it was in place, he pulled her back to him to kiss her properly.


End file.
